One Night
by ToxicWitness
Summary: Undertaker and Grell find themselves in Undertaker's coffin. Will one night change everything for this couple? This is a SongFiction based on the song "Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol". I don't own any characters, themes, or lyrics from Kuroshitsuji or from Snow Patrol.


One Night

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own _

…

Undertaker lay in his coffin underneath the only one he ever truly could talk to, his beloved Grell. Undertaker loved it when they spent time together, just lying there in coffins. He couldn't get enough of the way Grell…well…did anything. Undertaker sighed deeply into the dusty air.

"What is it", Grell asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, I am just thinking."

"Well, that much is obvious. What are you thinking about?"

"Hmmm… There is a bit of nonsense that goes on up there, but mainly I think about you", Undertaker spoke very matter-of-factly.

"Have I ever told you how sweet you are? Anyway, what did you want to do with your life as a human", Grell looked through Undertaker's bangs as he asked this moderately random question.

Undertaker contemplated his answer as he tried to remember, "I don't remember too much from my human life, but I do remember just trying to make it through. I don't think I really had any life goals in mind, I was pretty careless."

"I thought you might say something along those lines. I wanted to do…pretty much everything. I wanted to be liked by people. I wanted to live a full life of adventure and success. I wanted to grow old and live on, never slowing down a single pace. I wanted to die knowing I was loved and cared for. I wanted everything and I was going to get it for myself. It's a shame things could never have turned out that beautifully", Grell spoke as his voice cracked slightly from the sudden flood of memories.

…

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

…

"I believed I could do everything by myself. I didn't need anyone's help, or anyone's approval. When I was a human, my mother, she always wanted to control me. She didn't believe I could do anything on my own, and I hated her for it. It's not as though anyone else was any better. I didn't really talk to anyone. I always thought my mother was right, I really believed that I couldn't do anything on my own. It caused me to…do what I did… I am still so ashamed", Grell's eyes started to slowly fill with tears.

Undertaker was speechless. He lay there thinking about all the things he might have done or though that he could no longer remember. Undertaker felt as though all he could do was lay there and stare at Grell.

"You never needed them", Undertaker spoke very softly.

"What", Grell spoke shakily.

…

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

…

"You could have forgotten them."

"I know… It just hurt so much…"

"I know. Although—", Undertaker took Grell's cheek in his hand," It's not too late to forget."

"I guess… I guess you are right. I want to forget everything. I want to make a new life…with you."

Undertaker chuckled, "You have once again left me with nothing to say…you have once again left me speechless."

…

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

…

"Really", Grell looked astonished, he had actually made him speechless.

"Of course. You have that talent", Undertaker smiled happily.

"Undertaker, do you _feel _anything?"

"Ummm… It seems I don't exactly understand what you mean by that."

"I didn't really think any other shinigami really felt anything for a while. I don't know why. Perhaps it was all because of the idea that all shinigami were 'neutral'", Grell couldn't help but ask if Undertaker had any feelings.

"I understand now. You want to know if I feel anything for…you", Undertaker whispered the end of his sentence.

Grell Sutcliffe had no idea why, but he instantly had a mad rush of blush. Seeing this reaction, Undertaker grinned brightly.

"There are so many different ways to answer this…", Undertaker sighed as he stared at the ceiling, his mind spinning with possibility.

…

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

…

Undertaker and Grell sat in silence for a while, playing as statues in time. They didn't quite understand what was about to happen. Undertaker sat up.

"Well, I have something to show you", Undertaker spoke in a very mellow tone as he took a silver chain out from under his collar.

When he had first taken the chain from his collar Grell's mind had been absolutely running. Alright, running wasn't exactly the word, Grell's mind was _racing._ Grell's mind was struggling to keep up with the speed of his heart. As more of the chain was visible, Grell could see that the chain bore a locket on the other end. Undertaker opened the locket.

"I need to show you this. It is bound to come up eventually anyway", Undertaker picked up the first picture, and it was of a very tall man," This was my father. I never really knew him because he was always out drinking, most likely because as my mother was giving birth to me she died. When I was fourteen, he left me. I later learned to forgive him, but it wasn't easy", Undertaker picked up the second picture, and it was of an old woman in a rocking chair bearing a sweet grin, " This was my grandmother. After my father left me, I went to live with her. She was the one who taught me to cook", Undertaker picked up another picture from the locket," This was my best friend, Mina. I remember how she loved flowers", Undertaker picked up one of the last picture from the locket, and it was of a very young boy with large eyes and a small smile, "This was my brother, Cade. Cade and I were the closest of siblings, he was so gentle and caring. I always protected him", Undertaker then picked up the last picture from the locket and showed it to Grell.

"That is a picture…of…me", Grell was lost for words.

"Yes. You see, your picture is the one closest to my heart", Undertaker looked into Grell's eyes.

…

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

…

Undertaker put all the pictures back into the locket and he looked back to Grell. Grell looked at Undertaker who was now giving him a small grin. Grell lunged himself into Undertaker as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Grell cried into Undertakers chest, trying to sob out all the pain and all the hurt that was ever thrown his way.

"U—Undertaker, that was more than enough", Grell sobbed deeply into Undertaker.

"It was all the more you needed to know. Now, I need you to stop crying. Don't forget about that new life", Undertaker lifted Grell's head up by his chin.

Grell thought for a moment and couldn't help but laugh. Grell wiped his eyes as he giggled to himself.

"Let's start as soon as possible", Grell spoke through soft giggles.

"I agree", Undertaker smiled back to his Grell.

…

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

…

"Alright, to start off, I need you to forget. I don't care what anyone has ever said that might have hurt you, it doesn't matter. Do you want to know why", Undertaker asked.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter because they are wrong. They are all so wrong", Undertaker whispered lovingly.

"I know that now. I don't have to worry about any of them. I have someone who cares enough to make all of that hate and hurt disappear."

"Who might that be", Undertaker laughed.

"You."

"How'd I know?"

"It was probably just a hunch."

"Probably. I want you to do something else now. I want you to tell me all the things you wanted to do", Undertaker as he kissed Grell on the forehead.

…

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

…

**~Three Hours Later~**

"Alright, then we can move into the woods. I think it would be a bit more peaceful", Undertaker daydreamed.

"Yes. I can see it. Can we live in a log cabin? They are just so comfy!"

"Anything for you."

"Wait. After that, can we get a vacation home in the Scottish mountains", Grell asked excitedly.

"Of course. Ahhh, I love having a life with you."

"I do too."

"You look so…", Undertaker sighed as he wrapped his cloaked arms around Grell, "…holdable."

"You look the same as you always do. Good enough to be mine."

…

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

…

"Undertaker, love, did you ever believe in a god?"

"Hmm… Well, I always believed that whatever one believes would in the end become their fate. For example, if you were Christian your soul would live out your death as you believed it would, same for every other religion."

"I think I like that philosophy. I never truly believed in anything, I never really thought about that sort of thing."

"I'm glad you like it. Although, I have to ask you something. Do you like being a reaper", Undertaker asked, wondering if his love's job stressed him.

"Well, it can take up a lot of my time, but other than that and William's nagging it is decent."

"I want to make it more fun for you", Undertaker suggested.

"Alright. That sounds like a wonderful idea. What did you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you later."

…

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

…

"Speaking of being a reaper, I have work in the morning", Grell remembered disappointed.

"Why don't you just stay here tomorrow?"

"I would probably get demoted…again…", Grell complained only wishing he could take a day off.

"Don't bother… You are with me, and I am sure I could call in and say that you were going to be practicing with me no one would say a thing", Undertaker promised to get him a day off.

"Screw William, I love that idea."

"Me too. We can spend another day in each others arms that way."

"I'd stay like that forever if given the chance."

…

_Forget what were told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting with life_

…

**~Late Into The Night~**

"I want you to tell me", Undertaker whispered into Grell's neck.

"Stop it, that tickles. Maybe I don't want to tell you", Grell shifted.

"Come now, I want to know. You can tell me anything", Undertaker whispered even softer.

"Why do you need to know my darkest fears and dirtiest dreams", Grell giggled.

"Who wouldn't want to know that of the one they care most for", Undertaker asked.

"Well, tell me yours first", Grell demanded.

"Fine."

Undertaker leaned really close into Grell and whispered all of those things into his ear, giving Grell a small nosebleed.

…

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

…

**~Later Into The Night~**

Grell and Undertaker had been lying in silence for a while then. Grell felt daring to break the silence.

"Let me see your eyes."

"Right now?"

"Please, I need to see them", Grell begged his new love.

"I can't deny you. I'll let you do the honors."

"Yay!"

Grell lifted Undertaker bangs over his head and looked at Undertakers beautiful eyes, getting entranced by the way they would glitter just for him.

"I love it when you let me see your eyes."

"Don't expect it too often, love."

…

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

…

**~Very Early Morning~**

"Grell, you are so special."

"Thank you."

"Please don't take it so lightly, I mean, I really mean it. You are special to me."

"Undertaker, it is hard to take that too importantly, I already knew that."

"I think I know something you will take more seriously."

"What is that", Grell was not buying what Undertaker was saying, but he didn't realize how much he was about to be proved wrong.

Undertaker stood up from his large coffin and walked over to the other side of the room. Grell could hear him open a drawer or two, mutter a few words, sigh, and then close it shut. Undertaker walked back over to his love and then kneeled next to the coffin, Grell too kneeled to meet Undertaker, still inside the coffin. Undertaker closed his eyes—although Grell couldn't tell—took a **very **deep breath, looked Grell in the eyes and opened his hand, speaking the few words that Grell least expected of all.

"Grell Sutcliff, please do me the honor of being my bride."

Grell sat there kneeling, unable to speak or breath, staring at the ruby ring with silver base he was staring at now. He looked up to see Undertaker with a tilted head and extremely small and nervous smile.

"Undertaker, of course."

Undertaker then took Grell's hand and looked him in the eyes as he slipped the ring onto his beloved's finger. Without words, Grell grabbed Undertaker by the collar and forced Undertakers lips against his own. Undertaker hugged his betrothed in his arms as he felt the wet tears stream from Grell's eyes. Undertaker broke the kiss, and wiped Grell's tears away, "This is absolutely no time for tears, I only want to see a smile on your face from here on out."

"Agreed", Grell managed to get out over everything.

…

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

…

Undertaker and Grell lay back the the coffin, Grell enveloped in Undertakers arms, talking about all the things that were going to happen next. They had the world in front of them, they only had to grasp the reigns of their future and anything and everything would be possible. They had anything in front of them, and everything behind them.


End file.
